Late Night Visitor
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: On a late stormy night, Roderich finds an annoying guest at his door. And after an attempt to get him to leave, an ordinary night becomes an extraordinary new experience. Human names used, Yaoi.


**A/N: I don't own Hetalia, if I did their would be way more yaoi.**

* * *

><p>He hummed softly as he gently tapped the keys of the piano. Oh how he loved the noises they made, something about it made his heart beat faster; his skin cover in goose bumps. It was a rainy night, a perfect time to play <em>Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, <em>a song by one of his most famous citizens. As he played, the sound of the rain hitting the window meshed in with his piece, adding a certain ere about it. Sometimes when he played he would just get lost in the music, the rest of the world becoming nonexistent. Well, it did most of the time until he managed to worm his way into his home.

"Hey specs! Long time no see!" An annoying voice called out, making Roderich slam his fingers on the piano. The beautiful melody he was once playing had turned into a dissonant fit of anger.

"What are you doing here?" Roderich said slowly, turning his head to look at the albino standing in the door way. His glasses gave off an opaque light as he did so, almost a visual sign of anger.

Gilbert smirked as he walked over to the Austrian nation. One of his favorite hobbies was coming to tease the brunette. It was fun, and he had to admit, Roddy looked pretty cute when he was flustered. "Can't a guy come by to say hi to his friend." The albino said in a mocked hurt tone.

"We are not friends Gilbert, not now, not ever." The Austrian spat out, wanting to turn back to his piano. "Now, what do you want, can't you see I'm busy?" The brunette continued, feeling his fingers practically itching to play again.

The Prussian laughed and strode over to brunette, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's all you ever do Roddy. Is this your idea of fun? Because if it is, that is just pretty damn sad." Gilbert said, leaning in to make the brunette nervous.

"So it's sad to play beautiful music, music that captivates the soul and heart? But, it's perfectly fine to be a drunken moron who freeloads off his brother?" Roderich questioned, smirking slightly. He knew Ludwig had been putting his brother up, and that it irked the albino to be reminded of it.

Gilbert frowned and moved to grab the brunette's wrist. "You always like to bring that up huh? No need to act like a bitch Roddy when I'm just here to say hi." He said, a frown tightly secured on his face.

Roderich was quite surprised that the albino had a hold of him. Sure, Gilbert would come and taunt and tease him, but, he had never flat out grabbed him. He knew the albino was doing it to get a rise out of him, but, it was starting to work. "Gilbert, let me go, this is ridiculous, I have things to do and you are wasting my time." Roderich said in a commanding tone, hoping the Prussian would get the idea.

Gilbert laughed and pulled the brunette to his chest, smirking down at the smaller man. "Nah, that's no fun Roddy! Besides, you look quite beautiful in this moonlight." He said, leaning down to whisper in the Austrian's ear. His smirk grew larger as he saw Roderich blush, something he had rarely seen.

"W-What!" The brunette stammered out, finding his usual calm exterior to be broken. Sure, Gilbert had attempted psychological warfare on him before, but never sexual warfare! What was this? Just another way for Gilbert to humiliate and taunt him? "Gilbert I'm serious. Let me go." Roderich said, this time, his voice shaking slightly.

"Roddy come on, this night, let loose a little. Get that stick out of your ass and let me shove mine up there." The albino crudely said, moving to take the brunette's cravat off. "I bet you look so fucking hot without all these clothes on. You know Roddy, sometimes it's best to not wear so many layers, doesn't help show off your figure."

"Stop this! What are you trying to do exactly Gilbert? Taunt me? Tease me? Or perhaps just attempt to humiliate me again? It's getting old, the stalking, the things you say in front of the others. Just stop." Roderich said, looking into the red eyes of his foe.

The Prussian was quite surprised to see the Austrian say he had gone too far. This was really too far? After everything he did? He sighed and shook his head, looking into brown eyes. "Listen Roddy, maybe the reasons why I do those things is…because I wanna see you." He mumbled out, looking away from the brunette.

"What? Why would you want to see me? You hate me, remember?" The brunette pointed out, feeling his cheeks grow redder when the man said he had just wanted to see him.

"I don't hate you specs, in fact, I quite like you. The sexy regal way you walk, the tone of your voice, the fact your put up with me." Gilbert said, switching over to his serious voice. "You know, for someone so smart, you can be fucking dumb. Baby, I fucking love you." He said, emphasizing the fact with a tantalizing kiss to the brunette's lips.

Roderich was surprised to say the least, when a pair of lips crashed against his. He managed to worm his hands to press against Prussia's chest, hoping to push the man away. But, instead of doing as planned, he found his arms moving to wrap around the other's neck. What a traitorous body he had! He hated Gilbert! The man was an insufferable moron! A barbarian for heaven's sake! But, why did he find himself not being able to pull away? Why did he want the albino to just take him, right here, right now? He sighed and felt a tongue slip into his mouth, claiming it as large hands moved to cup his ass.

Gilbert was quite shocked as well. Roderich had made no attempt to pull away from him. He smiled and managed to moved himself and the brunette over to the piano, lying Roderich on the bench. He quickly began to undo the brunette's jacket buttons, just wanting to rip the blue coat off of him. "God, you look so damn sexy right now." Gilbert said, his voice thick with lust. He managed to tear Roderich's glasses off, throwing them onto the couch near by. "Fuck. With your glasses off you look even hotter." He murmured, feeling a hand go to his chest.

"Gilbert, no…we can't do it on my piano!" The Austrian cried out. The idea of his beloved instrument being defiled in such away was almost too much.

"Sweetheart, don't you want your first time with me to be rememberable? Not that it won't anyways because I'm so awesome, but, I think taking you on your piano will burn this night into your mind." He said huskily, quickly tearing his coat off and throwing it onto the floor.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Austria shouted out, glaring at the Prussian.

Gilbert laughed and shook his head, practically ripping Roderich's pants off of him. "Baby, I'll call you whatever the hell I want." He purred, removing his own pants. The albino then proceeded to crawl on top of the aristocrat, moving to grab the brunette's cock from underneath his underwear. He smiled as the brunette moaned, his cheeks flushing prettily. "Now usually I like to be rough, but seeing as this is your first time with me, I'll be gentle." He said, remarking on how kind he could be to his lover.

"Oh, how kind of you." Roderich said sarcastically, watching as the other man pulled a bottle of lotion from his pant pocket.

"Now shut that pretty mouth, the only thing I wanna hear from those pretty lips are moans, or my name." Gilbert said, smirking as he placed some lotion on his fingers. He smiled as he lifted the brunette's legs over his shoulders, gently pressing a finger on the man's entrance. " Nun genießen Sie die Fahrt schön." He said in their native tongue, moving to press the finger inside his lover's hole.

Roderich cried out as Gilbert prepared him. It hurt, but he knew the man was actually trying to be nice. He moaned and bit his lower lip, trying to stifle even more incoming moans.

The albino smiled as he heard the moans, growing harder. He moved to push another finger in, and scissor the opening. Once he believed the brunette was ready he quickly slicked up his member and pressed it against his entrance. "Okay, I'm going in. Buckle your seatbelt and enjoy the ride baby!" Gilbert cried out, pushing inside of the other.

Roderich screamed as the man infiltrated his vital regions. It hurt, but…damn that man! It felt so good. He moaned and felt his face flush, looking like an absolute whore, or so he believed. "G-Gilbert…please…please…" He moaned, watching his lover smirk as he begged and moaned his name.

"Shh mein Haustier, in good time." He purred, kissing the brunette's neck, sucking on it. He wanted to make sure the man would be marked. Gilbert was a very possessive man, and after tonight, he didn't want anyone else touching his property.

The brunette moaned louder, shouting his new lover's name. He couldn't believe this was happening. If anyone had ever told him he would be sleeping with Gilbert Beilschmidt, he would have called them mad. But it seems stranger things had happened.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of passionate and hot love making Roderich screamed, telling his lover he was going to come. He watched as Gilbert smirked and then the smirk fade into a look of pleasure. The albino seemed to be coming as well. His seed leaking onto the brunette's legs. The Austrian panted, finding himself out of breath after the love making session.<p>

Gilbert smiled as he leaned down and kissed his new lover, feeling his ass up as he did so. God, did Roderich have a great ass or what! It was like squeezing a pair of subtle breasts. "How was it sexy? Did you enjoy?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He was awesome, how could Roddy not be blown away by his lovemaking skills.

Roderich had to admit to himself that Gilbert was amazing in bed, but, he could never tell the albino that. No, he would never hear the end of that. "It was okay." He said, putting his regal tone back on. He pushed his lover away and sat up, deciding he needed a shower. "Ugh I'm a mess! I must look horrible!" The aristocrat cried out, moving to pick his jacket up.

"I think you look fucking sexy! Wait till I tell Francis and Antonio I fucked a sexy, prissy brunette!" He cried out, watching as Roderich frowned.

"Oh, so tonight was just a hot one-night stand?" Roderich asked, looking at his lover for that night. "It's nice to know I'm so dispensable."

"Baby, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant I'd brag about sleeping with you. You're so damn beautiful." Gilbert said, tenderly kissing his new lover. "I mean that Roddy, I don't want this to be only one night."

Roderich sighed and gathered his things, looking at the albino. "We can't sleep down here, might as well come to my bedroom and lay down with me." The brunette said in a huff, sticking his nose in the air and making his way to his chambers.

Gilbert laughed, he knew that was Roddy for "don't go." He nodded and grabbed his things, making note to call Francis and Antonio tomorrow. "Coming baby!" He yelled, running up the stairs. He had sure made a good decision coming here tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: German translations**

**Nun genießen Sie die Fahrt schön = Enjoy the ride beautiful**

**Mein Hastier = My Pet**


End file.
